Remove The Wind Out Of My Sail
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: As I cried onto her cold body, I knew that she had managed to remove the wind out of my sail. I loved her with all my heart. She was my world, my soul, my heart, and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. [Sue's death seen through Reed's eyes]R


Remove the Wind Out of My Sail

Rain: I absolutely despise that word and weather. Ever since she left in my arms, I had never been able to forgive anyone. I knew it was her choice, but still I never knew that I was selfish as well.

Miraculously, without the use of science, I knew that that day was going to be different. First of all, it was raining. Raining was not an option on the days we fight crime. Another issue was that we were fighting someone we never fight. It was not the Mole Man, Annhilus, Namor, not even Doom. It was simply a thug who wanted some cash from the bank. This was very peculiar as only the NYPD managed with these minor crimes.

I also remember that when Johnny, Ben, and I were trying to manage the criminal, Susan was trying to hold back the nearly collapsed wall of the bank with her force fields. I wanted to help her, but if we needed to help the man, we needed to do that.

I said to the man who we just found out the name of, "Mr. Johnson, the only way you are not going to get pressing charges is if you bring yourself in."

'Mr. Johnson' scowled and snarled, "What makes you think that?"

Ben cut in, "Come on man, you're making our job harder than it needs to be, even if I do want to clobber you."

I looked at him sternly, whilst Johnny snickered. Afterwards, I figured out that the man was about to spontaneously combust, figuratively.

He shouted, "GET OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE BOTH KNOW THAT I WILL REGRET!"

Conversely, Johnny laughed quietly, "Come on, man; we both know that you can't harm us. So, might as well leave the fighting to us and the pleading guilty to you."

As I widened my hazel eyes, the man took something out from his pocket. It was a silver pistol, now lashed with raindrops. Even someone who didn't understand science would know what was going to happen. He pointed the gun in the direction of Johnny's chest and remarked, "Now who's the one fighting?" He snickered as he was about to pull the trigger.

Paralyzed as the events began to unfold rather quickly, I remained on tack with the ground. Out from nowhere, Susan yelled her brother's name and stood in front of him to accept the blow from the bullet in her chest. She clutched her chest as she collapsed to the ground.

Running after shaking my head to get out of my trance, I yelled Susan's name over again desperately. Once I reached her, I saw her on the ground with blood oozing from her chest. Behind her, Johnny remained paralyzed. I went to the ground and grabbed Susan's lean body into my arms.

I stared in her eyes, knowing that she knew it too. She was going to die, saving her brother. I knew that she thought of Johnny as a blessing and that she loved him more than anything. At that moment, I realized the extent of that love. Susan and Johnny's relationship was unique. Ever since her father and mother died, she felt as if it was her responsibility to take care of Johnny, no matter the situation. She will die happily, I know, knowing that she saved her brother.

Now Ben had joined us and I knew he was shocked. I heard faint police and ambulance sirens and I figured that Ben had contacted emergency. I watched as my wife smiled faintly when she saw Johnny finally break out of his trauma and lean down beside her. She got out of my arms and struggled to kiss him on the cheek and whispered, "Don't feel guilty, Johnny. This was _my_ leap in the dark." That was the last thing I heard of her sweet, melodious voice as she stayed limp and cold in my arms. As I cried onto her cold body, I knew that she had managed to remove the wind out of my sail. I loved her with all my heart. She was my world, my soul, my heart, and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. It was too late, but I knew it was her choice and I was no one to misjudge her choices. However, I knew that I couldn't be happy without her and the troubles I would face without her, including raising two children on my own.

I wiped my tears and looked up at the sky as the sky was clearing. I smiled knowing that Susan's soul had already been looking down on me smiling and knowing that I would cope just fine.

**Like it? Johnny's oneshot should be up soon!**

**Until then….**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
